Smash Fight 5
Smash Fight 5 is a continue to the Smash Fight series. The game's relase date is already unknown, though a beta is planned on Christmas Day. Development This game is under development. First, it was developed by "Balls" but the development moved to it's "spiritual successors" UltraNitro Studios and SnakeCore, while PlayStation 4 versions were cancelled (while Wii U version was previously cancelled) and the game moved to XCage (XC) and Xbox One. Few months later, the game was announced to be available to large collection of consoles, since Tencent Holdings has took over the distribution rights of the game. The rights were eventually gaven to the main distributor Ubisoft, and the game was promised to be released on even older consoles like PlayStation 2, and the fans were proud. This is the only game in the Smash Fight series to be expanded to 3 generations of consoles. SnakeCore bought the Hannover studio and Koch Media bought the distribution rights after Balls Corporation, the parent company of "Balls", was filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. Ignition Entertainment and UTV True Games brands and trademarks were given by UTV Interactive Studios to Balls Corporation when distribution/publishing rights of PAL region were given to Koch Media the next day, while CJ E&M Games gave the Korean publishing rights, Microsoft Studios gave the worldwide Xbox One/XCage publishing rights and Ubisoft gave the main publishing rights to Koch Media USA. SnakeCore East, located at Tokyo, Japan, a game porting, localization, game development and game assurance division, merged to SnakeCore in June 25th, 2014. SnakeCore was announced to port and develop the game for PS Vita, PS3, Xbox One, DreamCast, Universal Odyssey, "Balls" Durango, Android, iOS, GameCube, SnakeAngle, Rapier Game-Fi, "Balls" Mars, XCage, PSP, Xbox 360, Ouya, NVidia Shield, Wii, PS2, Java ME and Wii U. PS2, Dreamcast and NVidia Shield versions were sadly cancelled a week later, as PS2 and Dreamcast SDKs were outdated and NVidia Shield version was merged to Android version. Characters Playable characters *Geo Guy *Homer Simpson *Bloo *Jan Soto *Iran Soto *Eric Cartman *Crash Bandicoot *Marge Simpson *Gree Guy *Little Guy *Coraline Jones *SpongeBob SquarePants *Scrat *Danny Guy *Jimmie Miivert *Tempo Harmoknight *Tappy Harmoknight *Daniel Gajardo Pulgar *Nick Hooper *Melody *Slik Turbit *Orb Girl *Lily/Lilligant *Bony Ring *Mandy *Blu *Red Bird *Gumball Watterson *Tenshi Hinai *Suika Ibuki *Bender *Stan Marsh *Geo Guy Clones (Geo Guy recolors) Unlockable characters *Green Bob *Toon Link *PaRappa The Rapper *UmJammer Lammy *PJ Berri *Coco Bandicoot *Sunny Funny *Dave the Minion *Dick Grayson *Barbara Gordon *Dan Miivert *Chrisie Miivert *Jennifer Miivert *Richie Miivert *Jerry Miivert *Niko Miivert *Cherry Komukaru *Cortex *Sheldon J. Plankton *Patrick Star *Frek Glemeko *Clenki/Glaceon *Poncha/Roserade *Nergal *Sid *Boomerang Bird *Nicole Watterson *Yuugi Horishima *Iku Nagae *Hina Kagiyama *Cherry Koakura *Matias Zurita *Flippy *Hank Hill *Ico *Yorda Hidden Characters *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Bob *Cartoon Guy *Sea Bear *Pumpkin *Blue Stickman *Big Wig Trivia *This will be the first Smash Fight game to include characters from the following: **MUGEN **The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy **Pokemon **The Adventures of BD **The Amazing World of Gumball **Touhou Project **Rio **Angry Birds **OCs **Futurama **Toontown **Parappa The Rapper **Happy Tree Friends **King of the Hill **Ico *This game will also have the largest cast of characters, with about 50 planned. Category:Video games